1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a computer readable storage medium for a computer capable of obtaining content summary information, which includes location information and a title of information contents provided through a network.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of information contents are provided openly to computer users, and the users can download the information contents through networks to view. In order to utilize such network environment, methods for effectively obtaining data through the networks are suggested. For example, techniques to display RSS (Resource Description Framework Site Summary)-formatted data in television receivers and personal computers (PCs) are provided. The RSS-formatted data is content summary information representing a source information content, which is published through a web site, and the summary information includes a title (header), hyperlinks, images, and articles of the source contents described in XML (eXtensible Markup Language).